Behind Closed Doors
by Wolvesareawesome13
Summary: Lusoriis Academy for Young Witches and Wizards has always been a safe haven for magical youths to hone their craft. And it was no different for 6th year student Theodora Finch, but not all is as it seems. The school holds a deadly secret that could bring destruction upon the entire wizarding world. Will the truth come out or will it remain locked behind closed doors? (SYOC Closed)
1. Chapter 1

**I have a name… but unfortunately for me it is not Joanne Kathleen Rowling, I in no way, shape or form own Harry Potter I just own my OCs, the plot, and the idea of an American magic school**

**Rated T for Swearing and Slightly Suggestive themes**

**P.S. This is my first fanfiction… so I apologize if it's crap**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Introduction.<strong>

Manhattan Island, New York City, New York… The Big Apple, the City that Never Sleeps. She loved this city ever since she was a small child; from the hustle and bustle of Fifth Avenue and Wall Street to the tranquil beauty of Central Park. While she grew up in this great city and loved it dearly; it was not her home, at least not anymore and if she were being truly honest with herself… It hadn't been for quite some time.

No, her home, her _real _home was nestled deep in the Appalachian Mountains, far from the noise and rapture known as New York City. Lusoriis Academy for Young Witches and Wizards had become her home shortly after the beginning of her second year. It seemed so long ago when she thought back on it, but then again a lot can happen in four years.

Make no mistake while Lusoriis was a great place and she was grateful to be a student there, it was still a school with expectations and homework, so safe to say she-like many others, was relieved when the school year finally gave way to summer vacation.

Though the relaxing three months of summer would be concluding by today's end, and her sixth year at the academy would begin the following day. So she had decided to make the most out of her little remaining vacation.

"Son of a bitch!" She cursed loudly, resisting the urge to hurl her 3DS across the room.

"What's with all the yelling down there, Thea?" The voice of her mother, Elizabeth called from upstairs

"A Black Diablos just ripped my fucking face off!" The girl now known as Thea groused, shutting the gaming device with an annoyed scowl.

"That's nice dear." Her mom quipped as she descended the stairs, "Have you finished packing yet? The train will be leaving tomorrow."

The teenager froze for a moment, 'Shit! I knew I forgot something!'

"Um yeah… I finished." She swallowed, silently hoping that her mom wouldn't see through the blatant lie.

Unfortunately for Thea, her mother was Elizabeth Finch, a top ranking investigator for the American Department of Aurors; so she could easily see through Thea's half-assed lie.

"Theodora Elizabeth Finch, what have I told you about lying?" The elder witch asked, raising an unamused eyebrow.

Thea cringed at the use of her full name, and lowered her gaze to the ground in resignation.

"If I'm going to lie, at least make it believable." She sighed.

"That's my girl, now get your ass upstairs and pack. You can get killed by dragons later." Elizabeth smirked as she shooed the girl upstairs.

"Thanks for the support Mom. I'm really feeling the love here." Thea drawled sarcastically.

"Hey that's what moms are for, Sweetheart." The elder of the two grinned, eliciting an exaggerated eye-roll and a small smile from her offspring as she headed up the stairs.

Elizabeth had been for all intents and purposes a single mother for quite some time, since Thea was nearly twelve. She was pretty much the only family the young witch had, though if you asked Thea she'd say her mother was all she needed. Unfortunately due to the time consuming and often unpredictable nature of Elizabeth's career; the amount of time the two spent was nearly always an unknown variable. So they learned to enjoy what time they had, which wasn't all that difficult. If you observed the two of them together you'd certainly notice the resemblance they shared both in matters of aesthetics and personality. They were both slightly above average height, somewhere along the lines of 5'7 with a lean build. Their complexions were of the fairer tone and their hair was the same shade of raven-like black.

Though the two had their share of differences as well; Elizabeth's hair was straight and hung just below her shoulders, while Thea's had the slightest wave to it and hung midway down her back. Elizabeth's eyes were round and a pleasant, warm shade of forest green with flecks of soft amber, and Theodora's eyes were a more almond shape and a shade of dark ice blue interwoven with accents of light gray, giving an almost storm-like quality to them.

Elizabeth smiled at her daughter's retreating form, idly wondering where the years had gone. The raven haired woman was suddenly broken from her nostalgic revere by a small meow and a gentle prodding on her left leg.

Her lips pursing in confusion as she eyed the silver tabby cat patronus of her colleague and close friend Nicole O'Malley.

"What's up Nikki?" The ravenette asked, silently hoping that it was nothing serious and her friend just wanted to talk about her latest flop of a date or something similar.

"Hey Liz, I know it's you're week off, but it turns out that our suspicions about the missing talisman were more accurate than we had originally thought, and Captain Dickhead wants every man on the case so we're going to need you here ASAP." The silver cat "meowed" apologetically, "Oh! And tell Thea good luck for me!"

The cat, having served its purpose, disappeared with a puff of silvery vapor and a soft meow of farewell. With a sigh Elizabeth went about conjuring her own patronus, a raven, and sent it away with the message that she would be there in a few hours. Knowing that she'd likely be unable to see her daughter off on Sunday, the woman sighed once again, and set about ordering dinner.

Meanwhile, Thea had set about packing the necessary items for the school year; being kept company by her beloved barn owl Ezra.

Ezra was a beautiful bird. He was of average size for a male barn owl his age; most of his body was snow white, save for his wings and the crown of his head which were a light, silvery gray with large, round charcoal-colored eyes. The one problem with this majestic beast is he knew that he was a "pretty bird" and was apparently of the mindset of "if you've got it flaunt it." He was loud and showy to a fault.

As she picked up a small pile of neatly folded laundry and placed it in her suitcase, the pale colored owl flew about the bedroom screeching happily at the idea of returning to Lusoriis.

"Take it easy, Ez. you'll be hanging out with your girlfriend before you know it." The young witch teased, prompting the owl to land on the girl's shoulder and release a loud shriek of indignation.

"Ow! Goddammit bird you're killing my ears! Okay I get it you two are just friends! No need to get all butthurt!" She grumbled as she held her now ringing ear; glaring at the bird with only half feigned malice. However, the noble owl remained completely unaffected, and Thea quickly found herself giving up on the unofficial glaring contest and gently running her hand along the silky feathers on her companion's wings. Ezra gave his mistress an apologetic look, nuzzling his head into her palm with a small screech of apology, and eliciting a smile from the ravenette.

"Alright Ez, I love you too. Now get your feathery ass off me, I need to finish packing."

With a final shriek, the loyal owl took off from her shoulder and flew into the hallway… most likely in search for her mother to beg for a treat.

The next forty minutes were spent filling her suitcase to capacity; everything from toiletries to her Quidditch uniform, placed snuggly within its confines. She had nearly finished when she came across an item that gave her pause, a picture… a family photograph. It had been quite some time since Thea had looked at this picture, in fact she'd deliberately try to avoid looking at the photo if she could get away with it.

It wasn't a bad picture, in fact to most it would seem like they were a blissfully happy family and Thea supposed that at that time, they really were. It was taken when she was around eleven before the start of her first year, in the middle of central park in the late summer.

It was her father's birthday and the family had celebrated the occasion with a picnic accompanied by a small group of close family friends in Central park. They were at Bethesda Terrace, sitting on the side of the Angel Fountain with the eleven year old seated in between her parents smiling happily at the camera before her father threw his arms around her mother and herself, pulling them close to his chest with a laugh.

The ravenette smiled melancholically at the happy memory and after a few long moments of deliberation, she decided to gingerly place the moving photo in her suitcase before pulling the black lid down and zipping the piece of luggage closed; now ready and waiting for the journey tomorrow.

The rest of the night passed by easily enough, dinner was its usual brand of interesting, with the two witches chatting about a multitude of topics. During this meal they had covered Nicole's mess of a love life, Thea's lack of one (much to her indignation), last night's heart breaking Quidditch match between The Central Park Sharpshots and The Los Angeles Lunatics (Sharpshots-550, Lunatics-560), and were currently discussing Elizabeth's job.

"So how's work going?" Thea asked; taking a bite of house chicken, "Any luck with the talisman case?"

Elizabeth took a moment to swallow the remnants of her wonton before answering, "Yes actually, apparently we've got a lead… I should be heading out after dinner."

"On your week off? Damn must be an important lead." She replied, attempting to save a piece of her dinner from a greedy Ezra.

"That's the hope." The elder ravenette said enthusiastically, and the two resumed their dinner until Ezra had finally succeeded in stealing some of Thea's dinner, and was subsequently chased around the loft by the annoyed ravenette and being cursed as a "glorified pigeon", much to his indignation and Elizabeth's amusement.

"Now are you sure you don't need me to come see you off tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the last ten minutes as she prepared to leave for the ministry.

Thea rolled her storm-colored orbs and gave a rather unladylike snort, "Come on Ma, I'm not a little kid anymore. I think I can handle getting to a train by myself."

The Auror smiled at her not-so-little girl.

"I know, you're right, you're right… I just have a hard time remembering that you're not my little girl anymore." She said, her forest-like eye misting with unshed tears.

"Oh Mom…" Thea said gently as she pulled her mother into a tight hug, "Mom, I'll always be your little girl… you've said so yourself… like a million times, remember?"

Elizabeth laughed as she pulled back from the hug; wiping away a stray tear or two, "Alright, alright. So… it looks like this is it till Christmas."

The younger witch nodded, "Yeah, I promise I'll write more this year."

"You'd better. Now before I head out, I just want to say have fun this year… but not too much fun I don't want to become a grandmother at forty."

"Mom what the hell!? I- don't, t-there isn't a…" She sputtered, her cheeks flushing to a rosy scarlet.

"I'm just saying that you're a pretty girl, dear. I know that getting attention from the opposite gender is flattering but don't just jump into bed-"

"MOM!"

"What? I'm just giving advice from experience, you know when I met your father-"

"Okay we are NOT having this conversation right now!" Thea squeaked, her voice reaching an impressively high pitch as the flush on her face darkened and her hands clapped over her ears in an attempt to protect herself from the possibly traumatic anecdote her mother was trying to regale her with.

Elizabeth started cackling, "Honestly Thea, calm down I was only teasing."

"You're evil." Thea deadpanned, eliciting another laugh from her dark haired mother.

"That is irrelevant. Anyway, as I was saying have fun this year, but please try to avoid starting any fights or getting into trouble please."

"Mother I am offended, I have never started a fight in my entire life!"

Elizabeth simply crossed her arms over her chest with a raised eyebrow, and a silent "oh really?" reverberating through the room.

"I don't start fights, I finish them." The girl explained with a small smirk.

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to roll her eyes, though she did crack a small smile despite herself.

"If you say so Sweetheart. So be good, learn a lot, kick ass, all that fun stuff," The investigator smiled, pulling Thea into a last, tight hug, " don't forget to send me a text when you get on the train; you know how much I can worry… and please for try to stay out of trouble!"

"I will… but no promises on the last bit, I'm your kid after all... I love you Mom. See you later."

"Love you too, Little Bird."

With a final squeeze the two released each other from the hug, and Elizabeth was out the door. Only after the front door was locked did the sixteen year old allow a slight frown pull at her lips. While she didn't really need her mother to see her off, she wished that the two of them could've spent some time together before she had to leave. Of course they spent some time together over the break, but her time away at school and the nature of her mother's job didn't leave a large amount of free time.

However, Thea did miss her mother's company, and detested the still silence that often resonated throughout their near-empty loft… She honestly couldn't bring herself to resent her mother's job for it, in fact, if anything Elizabeth's career had always been a source of pride for the young ravenette. So much so that she herself had plans to follow in her parent's footsteps and become an Auror in her own right. Protecting the innocent from evil, going to different places, meeting new people, and basically being paid to kick ass… who wouldn't want to have a job like that? That was Thea's insight on the matter anyway.

The rest of the evening was spent killing monsters with the assistance of Cha-Cha and Kayamba. After an intense battle with a Stygian Zinogre and an enthusiastic victory dance on the coffee table, (which she would never admit to) she flipped on the T.V for lack of anything better to do. It was around one a.m. and half way through The Fellowship of the Ring when the young pureblood found herself fast asleep, eager to see what would be awaiting her back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that was the first chapter! Now I must confess that this story is in dire need of characters, specifically students. I need a good amount of major and minor characters from all years so please feel free to submit! Though I am only accepting them through PM only (sorry to everyone without an account... you should get one though, they're pretty awesome). <strong>

**Submissions will be accepted until February 6th and this is by no means a first come first serve. All the information you guys would need is on my profile. Also please R&R, feedback is always appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading**

**-Wolfie**


	2. This isn't a Chapter

This isn't a chapter.

Hey everyone so as you can tell by the title this isn't a chapter. I honestly feel like shit for doing this but I feel that it's for the best at this given time. I'm not going to go on a long winded rant explaining the situation but I will say that recently a relative that I am very close to ran into some medical problems, don't worry they haven't passed away or anything but it's been a little shattering if I'm being perfectly honest.

So with that and the stress of school, among a few other things that are a part of this crazy thing called life, I've come to the decision that it is in the best interest of the story that I take a short hiatus. Now I know that you've all seen this a million times before with SYOCs and are thinking "yeah right we'll never see a second chapter" because I've been there too and I've felt the disappointment that comes with a failed story like this and it really sucks.

So with that in mind I promise you all on my ability as a writer that I will not give up on this story! You guys have put so much effort into these characters and I love them all. It would be a horrible shame not to use them especially since I already have situations planned for all of them. So this will be on a short and certainly TEMPORARY Hiatus. It won't be forever or anything close to it, I just need to get into a better headspace so that I can give this story my best efforts which is what it deserves. So I am incredibly sorry about this and I ask that you guys be patient and don't give up on this story because I haven't. Thank you so much for your understanding.

-Wolfie


End file.
